Celestial Rebirth
by Zeke154
Summary: The Final confrontation between Issei and Vali, rips the fabric of Time and Space. Issei is sent back in time now with not only his memories of his life so far but also the Divine Dividing. What new dangers and evils awaits our hero as his actions slowly begin the return of a forgotten god-like being. (A/N): Issei x Harem, rated M for future lemon scenes and gory battle scenes
1. Prologue

(A/N) : Hello Everyone, This is my first fan fiction I have ever written. I would appreciate all comments on this piece whether they be positive or negative. Favorite and/or follow this if you like it. This is just the Prologue.

Warning: This piece contains somewhat fair amount of spoilers if you have not read up to Vol. 10 of Highschool DxD light novels do not read, or maybe you just don't care.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this piece.

Anyway without further ado Enjoy the story.

* * *

_The Dimensional Gap and endless void where nothing exists; there is no water, air, land, not even light. Pure nothingness shrouded in darkness, no life exist except for two beings the Ouroboros Dragon, Orphis and The Dragon of Dragons, Great Red. But at this moment, in the vast void a battle rages between two warriors, one in red armor, the other in white. That's right they are Issei Hyoduou, and Vali Lucifer, welders of the Longinus class scared gears, Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing respectably._

_Years have passed since Issei become the ultimate pawn, and lead his beloved Rias and her team into the top ten in rating games. He finally achieved his dream of being a harem king. Life was good for him until one day Vali reappear after vanishing without a trace for so many years. He challenges Issei to a final match to see who the ultimate warrior is once and for all. And so this is where our story begins…._

* * *

As the fight rages on, it seems to be an even match. Neither one of them was giving their opponent an opening as fist collided against fist they continued to counter until.

[DIVIDE! X5] Vali backs off from Issei to try to weaken him, with a blast of energy form his scared gear, before landing another hit. Issei then shouts "You're going to have to better than that Vali if you want to land a hit" As he effortlessly dodges Vali's attack. "Damn it!" cried Vali. "Take this!" [BOOST!] Yelled by Issei as he charged straight for Vali.

Vali quickly moves out of the way of the attack but then Issei shouts out "Mode Change! Welsh Sonic Boost Knight!" [BOOST! X10] In an instant Issei vanishes from Vali's sight. Using his Godspeed to out maneuver Vali, Issei reappears from behind and changes again. "Mode Change! Welsh Dragonic Rook!" [BOOST! X10] Vali turns around to try and defend from it, but it fails as Issei lands a direct hit into his chest. "Guagh!" Vali cries in pain as he felt the force of powerful punch.

"Not bad Issei, so this is the power you obtain from fighting The Hero Faction. I always wanted to fight you using that form" "But it won't be enough for you to win!" suddenly Vali begins to start a chant and hundreds of orbs made of energy surrounded him.

"_Are you kidding me, he had that much magic ability still in him to use, he really is a battle maniac!"_ as Issei was thinking and panicking on what to do another voice in his head appeared

(_Calm down, and get a hold of yourself Issei._)

"_Ddriag! How can I calm down when he still has more fight left in him then me!"_

(_Issei you may have fought Vali a few times before but you never fought like this, you never knew his full strength but neither has he known our full strength. All we can do is dodge and worn out his magic before going back on the offensive._)

"_You're right Ddriag, looks like we're going to have to play defensive, and drag this out to win. Sigh. Why did I have to even fight in this match and the dimensional gap of all places."_

(_It's your own fault, you idiot, he taunted you and pissed you off to the point that you wanted to fight him. So don't even complain!_)

Thinking back to all the things that have transpire to this fight, Issei sighs in in defeat as he knew Ddraig was right. Before Issei could continue his conversation, Vali interrupts with his magic barrage. "This is your end Issei! Farwell!" with the turn of his wrist Vali unleashed them upon Issei.

Before Issei can even switch his Knight form, the attack hits him from all directions with no way out. As the barrage continues Issei begins to feel faint the attack has destroy almost half of the armor. _"Is this the end? Is this all I can do against Vali? No… What am I thinking, I can't lose there are too many people that depend on me. Asia, Xenovia, Irinia, Koneko, Akeno… Even Kiba and Gasper. They depend on me and I depend on them I have to win this. I have to come back alive to them… to Rias!_

Even though with all his effort Issei's body wouldn't move. The attack has ended. Issei's body is so bruised and battered, his armor almost completely gone, except for the boosted gear on his left hand it's hard to tell that he is even alive. Vali then grips Issei by his neck preparing to finish him off. Until Issei's left arm moves. Gathering a small bit of his magic; he fires straight at Vali's face "Dragon shot!" [BOOST! X5] in that instant Vali lets go of Issei and backs away.

Then at the top of his lungs Issei cried out

"I, the one to awaken,"

"Am the Sekiryuutei who holds up the truth of the King up high!"

"Holding the Infinite Hope and the Indestructible dream and walking the road of righteousness."

"I will become the Emperor of the Crimson Dragon."

"And I will lead you to the path of Heaven glowing in True-Crimson light!"

[Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!]

A crimson aura envelopes Issei and recreates his destroyed armor, and color it crimson.

"So this is the form you obtained the True-Queen your answer that supposedly surpasses Juggernaut Drive. Well then let's see if it can defeat my Juggernaut Drive, one that is not clouded by my predecessors."

And with that Vali began his chant

"I, the one to awaken,"

"Am the Hakuryuukou who has taken the principles of supremacy!"

"I envy the Infinite and I pursue the Dream."

"I shall become the White Dragon of domination."

"And I shall take you to the limits of the White Paradise"

[Juggernaut Over Drive!]

"[Empireo Juggernaut Over Drive!] It is similar, but different to Juggernaut Drive. An enhanced form which only I can use. You shall taste this strength with your own body!"

"Like I would let that happen!" cried Issei, as he charge at Vali. [Star Sonic Booster!] In an instant Issei disappears again. "It futile." States Vali as he suddenly began moving at the same speed as Issei. "_Damn it I need to go faster!" _[BOOST! X15] Issei now had the upper hand, he ready his fist at Vali. [Solid Impact Booster!] As Issei landed his hit, Vali counter him and landed a hit to Issei's face, they sent each other flying in opposite directions. As Issei was trying to regain his posture, Vali spoke. "Well this fight has been enjoyable for the past two days but it's time I end this. The Orb on Vali's Chest plate began to glow.

Suddenly Ddraig's Voice rang out in Issei's mind.

(_Issei! Charge the Fang Blast Booster, as much as you can, right now! Vali is going to use his Longinus Smasher!_)

At the words of Ddraig, Issei began to focus as hard he could on store and compressing as much energy as he could into the cannons. _" Shit, why hadn't I realized sooner! I got to boost the cannons as much as I can or I'm done for!" _[BOOST! X10] _" This isn't enough I got to boost even more than I ever done! Ddraig how much longer until Vali can full charge that attack?" _(_At the rate he's going another twenty seconds and he's done you're going to need to perform two boosts every sec until he fires, to counter it!_) _" Can I even do that!?" _(_Of course you can the chances making it in time are slim, but with your new body given to you by Great Red you'll be able to handle it._) _" If say so Ddraig, I believe in you Partner, Here we go!"_

[BOOST! X40] (_That's it Issei you reach the amount we need with 4 seconds to spare keep it up._)_" In that case I'll try for at least ten more!" _[BOOST! X13]

"Even with all that boosting Issei, It will never be enough this is your end!" Yelled Vali "Like Hell it will. I'm going to make this out alive no matter what!" Replied Issei

[LONGINUS SMASHER!][FANG BLAST BOOSTER!]

As both of them fired their attacks simultaneously, the attacks collided, neither one giving the other a chance to succeeded until suddenly, the energy of Vali's Longinus Smasher gives way to the Fang Blast Booster in an instant and a massive explosion erupts enveloping the two in a brilliant white light.

As the light subsides Issei opens his eyes and can only stare in awe as what he sees before him is something he has never seen before, and shouldn't exist in the Dimensional Gap. "Ddraig what is that?" says Issei out loud. (_What you mean the portal? That Issei is a Chronos-Nexus Gate._) "A Chronos-Nexus Gate? What caused this to appear all of a sudden?" asked Issei.

"That would be us Issei, we're the ones that made it appear." Issei turns around in surprise by the voice of Vali, only to be in shock as Vali has lost his right arm completely and a small part of the right side of his body is burnt to a crisp. "Vali…. What the hell… happen to you…." States a nearly speechless Issei.

"You did this; or rather your attack prevailed and defeated mine. But that's not the point now; right now our problem is this gate. When our attacks collided the energy it unleashed rip the fabric of space in time in this area. In normal circumstances this would be an easy fix. However because we're in the Dimensional Gap, the laws of time and space do not really apply here, they're distorted. There is only one way to fix this, and that is to send one us through the gate and alter history."

Before Vali explains anymore, Issei replies. "But how and why are we going to just alter history to get rid of this thing?"

Before Vali could another word, Albion speaks up. (_This gate we created is much larger than a normal Chronos-Nexus gate. Once these gates reach a certain size they begin act like a black hole that destroys time and space. The only way to close it, is to send one of the people responsible for its creation and erase the others from existence. The result is that the gate was never created, therefore it never existed and the fabric of time and space is restored._)

"I see so that's how it is, wait a sec that means one of us will have kill the other!" Exclaims Issei. "That's right Issei; you're going to have to erase my existence." States Vali calmly "What why are tell me to do it? I mean sure I don't want to die just yet, but neither do you there's got to be a reason as to why you're telling me to kill you."

That's when Ddraig explains (_When your inside the gate you're require to be almost at full strength to alter history, in Vali's state, he won't survive the alteration which is why you have to do it. But when you erase a person you also absorb some of their traits whether it is physically or mentally; however the good thing about this is that you can choose a few traits, the rest are random and rely all on luck in getting them._)_"_ I see, hopefully I don't get any of Vali's bad traits." "Hey I heard that" shouted Vali in response to Issei's insult.

"Easy Vali, I'm just joking anyway, I'm ready let's fix this problem quickly." Says a resolved Issei "Very well, but Issei before you go come here." As Issei approach Vali closer he notice that parts of his right side was disintegrating. "Vali… you're…" "I know Issei, the Dimensional Gap is turning me into a part of it, which is why I need to do one thing before I die give me your right hand."

As instructed by Vali, Issei gave his right hand. Issei felt a surge of energy follow through his body and suddenly the armor on his right arm turned white, and silver wings appeared on his back. "Vali… what did you…"

"I learned a forbidden spell that can transfer ownership of scared gears. I'm leaving Albion and the Divine Dividing in your care. Scared gears can't be transfer to a person who uses the gate to erase the current owner; it was a defensive system that God had installed as a precaution if the gates were misused. Anyway when you travel to time you'll awake at a point were never had your current powers, you won't have meet Rias or the others yet. For all I know you might have to relive your childhood. But that's a good thing cause Albion will be with you the whole time training you to master my scared gear and maybe help you be less of a pervert and an idiot."

"Well sorry for a being a perverted power idiot." Issei states this loudly while felling a bit depress from the remark. "Sorry I couldn't help saying it, I mean even I'm embarrassed at times that my Eternal Rival is a weirdo. Anyway Ddraig will be asleep like before, and when he awakens he'll remember everything that has transpired up to this point before going through the gate. You'll be able to change yourself for the better and the outcome of certain events in your life with the knowledge you'll possess. So promise me one thing before you leave, make sure you make it a world far better than this one."

After hearing Vali's dying wish, Issei hesitates for a moment until he begin to speak. "I promise, to you my Eternal Rival, even if you don't exist in the next world, there won't be an opponent as strong as you, I will never forget you." Says Issei proudly. "I'm glad to hear that, now go and farewell Issei."

And with That Issei jump into the portal. On the other side there was nothing a vast white void filled while clock gears and images of all sorts of events and people. "Amazing there so many things but how do we find Vali's?" (_Just concentrate and think of him… Hey I'm talking to… him… STOP COPYING ME!_)"Both of you stop this arguing and figure out which one of you will do the explaining, you guys are starting to give me a headache" ( … )

(_Issei it's me Albion after talking to Ddraig and explaining that he will soon be asleep again we have agreed that I will be the only one guiding you through on how to use the gate, since both of us need to get know each other better._)"That seems fair very well I'm counting on you Albion so how do we find Vali." (_That's quite simple just think of him and the system will then bring out the panel that has his existence._)"Easy enough let's get to work."

Issei began think of his rival's face and attitude and sure enough his panel appeared. "Wow this explains everything about him from his age, his interests, even names off the parents that abandoned him. (_Issei quit reading about Vali's life and his secrets and let's just get this over. I can't hold onto the resolve I have of losing, possibly the best host and friend I ever had._)_ "That's right I almost forgot it must be hard on Albion being separated from Vali. I gotta make this quick." _"Alright let see how we have to erase him."

Suddenly another panel appears and shows the traits that will transferred to Issei when Vali is erased. "Let's see here increase, in stamina, physical strength and intelligence, as well as being Vali's age and slightly better looks. I'm liking this already, I don't need to change anything. Wait a sec, Vali's age… he's the same as Rias and Akeno…?!" Issei stops and thinks for a few seconds then suddenly jumps with joy "Wahoo! I'll be in the same class as Rias and Akeno, I'm going to love this new life!"

As Issei states this he begins to think of perverted thoughts off all the things he could do with them since he'll be with them for an extra year. (_Issei stop with those perverted thoughts right now and stay focus, you can think about that stuff when you're actually with them again for now you try to not do or think of these things._)_" Oh come on Albion just a bit won't hurt." _(_Do you want me to hit you right now._) "Pfft as if you can hit…." Before Issei could even finish his sentence his right arm began to move on its own, and punch him in the face. "Oww! What the hell! Albion how did you do that?" (_Because You're my host I can take over one of your body parts temporary, looks like Ddraig never used it on you, guess he was being soft on you. If you disobey me again about the perverted stuff I will do it again do I make myself clear?_)"Yes I understand." Says a displeased Issei.

(_Good, now according to this panel it seems that you'll be sent back in time to when you were in Grade One._)"So, I'm gonna relive my life from the age of seven, not to mention I'm born one year earlier then all the people I knew from before. Wait, I need to pull up Akeno's panel." (_What for?_)Another panel appears this time detailing all about Akeno. "Here it is, when Akeno was a child she lived in a shrine just outside of my town before she met Rias. My plan is this, since I'm going to encounter them differently, I need some way to smooth that process. In this case I'll become Akeno's Childhood friend, when she returns to the human world with Rias, she'll remember me, hopefully she and Rias will notice that I have a scared gear right away and try to recruit me into Rias's peerage."

After listening to Issei's reasoning, Albion remained silent for a moment and then replied. (_That's actually is a good plan. That would mean you'll get you're evil pieces sooner and bring you back almost to full strength, before the recruitment of the other half of Rias's group._)"Exactly the sooner the better." (_Alright but that means you're going to have to join some sort of sports club to get your physical body in shape until then, that way we can be sure, you can use Balance Breaker._)"Alright sounds like everything is set shall I begin the reset?" (_Yes let's begin._)

* * *

_And so, the world was reset. The Chronos-Nexus Gate created by Issei and Vali, began to shrink, as Vali watched on waiting for Issei's success. Suddenly a wave of energy is unleash from the gate, and in an instant Vali is no more. The wave continues to spread resetting the whole world, even Heaven and the Underworld were effected. But this is not where our story ends. This is just the beginning, the Celestial Rebirth has only just begun._

* * *

(A/N): I hope you all enjoyed the story, please remember to leave a comment whether it be praise or criticism and to let me know if you all want more. And favorite it or follow it if you really liked it. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed my first piece.


	2. Chapter 1: Life X Restart

(A/N): Thanks for all the Reviews and Favorites, Glad to know that People want to see more of this.

I decided to release this early, because I finished editing and correcting errors. I will now be posting, dates of when the next chapter comes out on my profile, so be sure to check it out.

This chapter might seem a bit fluffy due to the fact Issei is now seven so he can't really fight like he did in the prologue, and I'm just using this to set up for future chapters down the road.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Anyways enjoy the chapter

* * *

**Hyoudou Residence, 9:18 AM, Saturday, March 16**

[Beep X3]

The alarm clock rings out a deafening sound in Issei's room as he begins to try to reach the stand next to his bed to no avail as he can't reach it. "_What the hell? Why can't I reach my alarm clock?_" As Issei thinks about this, he begins to get up to turn it off. He is still half asleep and has yet to notice the change in his body, for he is now shorter and younger. "There, at least that annoying clock is off."

As Issei begins to look around the room, he notices that it's now smaller like it was before Rias and the others moved in. That when he notices his reflection from the TV. Issei remains speechless as he stares in shocked at the reflection. "_It wasn't a dream after all!_" (_OF COURSE IT WASN'T, YOU IDIOT!_)

Issei nearly falls out of his bed when Albion yells at him. "_Albion don't do that again, I almost had a heart attack when you did that._" (_Too bad, I still can't believe you just thought that everything that had happened from the fight at the Dimensional Gap and in the Chronos-Nexus Gate was a dream!_) "_I'm sorry Albion, it's just that after the moment we reset the world, I woke in my old room, so of course I'm going to assume it's a dream." _(_Well with the life you live, there isn't anything totally bizarre that could be a dream for you._) "_Point taken."_

Before Issei and Albion could continue their conversation, there is a knock on the door. [Knock X2] "Issei, are you up yet? Breakfast is almost ready." The voice belongs to none other than Issei's mother. Issei quickly replies with "I just got up mom I'll be down in a bit." "Okay, but don't take too long." "Okay."

And with that his mother went do the stairs. "Phew." "_Albion lets finish this discussion and our plans after breakfast alright?"_ (_Very well, you're off the hook for now.)_ Issei quickly got dressed, and brushed his teeth, running down stairs for breakfast. The food had already been set and both of his parents just sat down. "Itadakimasu!" cries Issei, before he starts eating. A few minutes passed before his mom begins to speak. "So Issei what are you going to do today with Irina?" "Me and Irina are going to the top of that huge hill that overlooks the town!" Replied Issei excitingly. "But why there? You and Irina can go to other places to play." "Irina said she wanted to go, so that's why we're going there." "Alright Issei, if that's the case, make sure you keep your eye on her and that both of you are back before sunset." "Okay mom, I will." "_Phew, that was a bad lie, but I'm glad she believed me."_

(_Issei why are you going to this hill? You're not seriously going there to just play, are you?_) Albion begins to question Issei motives due to his confusion of the location Issei was headed. "_Oh, sorry Albion I forgot to fill you in. You see, back in our original world, Akeno showed me her home, the shrine that she grew at was, and it's at the top of that hill. We're going there to begin our plan. I guess you can call it phase one." _(_Okay, now that I understand, it all makes sense. Next time make sure you keep me in the loop about these things._) "_Yeah, sorry about that."_

Before Issei could get up and leave the table, Issei's Father spoke. "Issei, there's fourteen more days until your first day at elementary school starts. Have you decided on anything you want to do, like a club or anything?" _"Speak of the devil, looks like you're going to find out the sports club I have chosen for us to use as training right now, Albion." _(_Wow that was a scary coincidence, I tell you to keep me in the loop and it happens._) "I have dad. I want to do Kendo." When Issei said that his father nearly chokes on his coffee. "K..Ke..Kendo! Issei, Kendo is a really expensive sport! All the equipment we'll have to buy for you, and we can't afford it!" Issei tilt his head down in defeat. "_I knew it, I knew he would say that, he is an average salary man after all, his paycheck can't afford all that and all the_ bills."(_Well at least you tried._)

But then Issei's mother joins in on the conversation. "Honey, that's not entirely true. We might be able to afford it, but for now we should try to save a bit and to buy some of the equipment he needs. We should check with the school and see if we can rent a used set for him. The fact that Issei wants to try is a good sign, we should let him." "But even if we save up all we can get him is the Gi and the shinai!" "If that's the case then I'll a part time job and all that money will be saved up for Issei and if that's still not enough I'll ask my parents to help out their only grandson." Issei's Father tries to argue back but realizes that it's futile for his mother showed the resolve to see Issei participate in the activity he wants. "How does that sound Issei?" Asks his mother while looking at him with a gentle smile. Issei quickly runs up and hugs his mother and says "Thanks mom you're the best!"

Afterwards Issei leaves the house to go see Irina, and to get her to go with him to the hill. "_Hopefully she says yes, or else it would awkward if it's just me." _(_She better, or else we're in trouble._) Issei rings the door and Irina's mother opens it. "Good Morning" "Oh Good Morning Issei. Are you here to see Irina?" "Yes I am, can she come out and play today?" "Of course she can, she's in her room right now so why don't you come in and surprise her."

And with that Issei walk in and went up the stairs. Irina's door was wide open. Irina was lying on the bed writing something. When Issei got closer, he decides to speak. "Hey Irina…" "KYA!" before Issei could even finish saying hello Irina jump in shocked and tried very hard to hide whatever see was writing in behind her back against the corner of her room. "Issei! Don't do that you scared me." "I'm sorry Irina, you were so focused on writing, and I couldn't get your attention, that's why I did that." "That's okay, I forgive you." "By the way Irina what was that book you were writing in?" Irina gives a panic expression and her face begins to turn red as she did not want Issei to know that it was her diary. "Ehehe, it's nothing Issei. Why don't you wait outside? I need to change clothes." "Huh, wait a sec Irina. I just got here and now you're kicking me out."

Even with his protest Irina began to shove and push Issei out of her room. And when Issei is out in the hallway she quickly slams the door in his face. "_Same old Irina. Just like before, she even has that boyish haircut. I wonder if she'll start growing her hair sooner. Perhaps after we meet Akeno today?_" (_Maybe, who knows they might end up not only as friends but love rivals for you. On another note, I bet that book was her diary._) "_Yeah, that was definitely a diary from the way she was trying to hide it." _(_And judging by the way she acted when she realized it was you, I'd say what she was writing was about you._) "_Well she was in my Harem back in our original world so I'm not surprised."_

A few minutes later and Irina came out of her room with slightly red cheeks. "So Issei what was it that you're here for?" "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go up that huge hill that overlooks the town. We haven't been there before and I think there's a playground up there as well." "Really? That sounds like a great idea! Let's go!" Shouted Irina whose was overjoyed at the idea. _"Ok that's the second lie I've done today. What the hell is wrong with me?" _(_Well Issei, you are a twenty eight year old man in the body of a seven year old kid, and lying is the only way to get your plans to work so you got no choice even though you rarely did back in our old world._) "_Yeah, you're right. I guess this is the price I pay for traveling back in time: deceiving the ones I'm trying to protect to keep them safe."_

After some walking, Issei and Irina stop for a bit, having had reached half way up the hill."Man, this hill was bigger than I thought; it's almost a small mountain." "Don't give up Issei, we're half way there. Here, I brought a bunch of extra water bottles for us." "Thanks Irina." "I'm going to go look around, this place looks interesting." "Don't go too far Irina, I don't want anything bad happen to you." Irina slightly blushes at the comment. "Don't worry Issei, I'll be close by." And so Irina leaves Issei by himself for a bit. "_I completely forgot how exhausting it was the first time I climb it, and that was when I was seventeen. Geez, this is killing me."_(_Hang in there, you're almost there._)"_Yeah right, this rock I'm sitting on is the halfway mark; I sat here the first time I came here. Still got another thirty minutes of walking to go." Albion remained silent for a minute before speaking again. _(_Hey Issei, I got a question._) "_What is it?_" (_Did Irina get you into any life threatening situations when you grew up?_) "_Now that you mention it there have been a few cases. Why do you ask?_" (_She's back and look at what she's holding._) "Issei look what I found!" Exclaimed an excited Irina.

Issei turned and look at Irina and could only look on horrified. In her hands was an Asian black bear cub. "Isn't it cute!" Irina began to cuddle with the cub until Issei noticed its mother was approaching Irina from behind. "Irina, we need to run now!" Issei quickly grab Irina and made her put the bear cub down and held her hand, running as fast as they could while the mother bear began to chase them. "_Ugh... why did this have to happen today of all days!" _(_I try to warn you when I saw her coming back._) Then Issei notices a hornet's nest hanging from one of the trees. "Irina, I got a plan. Follow me." "Issei, what are we doing under that hornet's nest?" "Trust me Irina, this will work and it'll get the bear away from us." The mother bear easily spotted Issei and Irina and it began charging at them. However, at the last second Issei grabbed Irina and dodged the bear, letting it crash into the tree, causing the nest to fall enraging the hornets. With the bear now distracted, Issei and Irina ran before they got in the crossfire of the hornets' wraith.

After running for some time, Issei and Irina stopped for a bit to rest. "Irina, the next time we come through here, don't go wondering off like that. I don't want to deal with that bear again." Issei gives her a displeased look while Irina starts to plead for him to forgive her. "I'm sorry Issei, I won't do it again, but look! We're at the top of the hill!" Issei began to look around, and sure enough, they were at the top. From where they stood, the view of the town look like something from a painting. "It's so pretty, isn't it Issei!" Before Issei could reply another voice answered. "Of course it is, this is the best place to view the whole town!" Issei and Irina quickly turned around and looked at the person from where the voice came from.

The person that stood before them was a girl their age with black hair as dark as the night wearing a shrine maiden outfit. Though Issei acted surprise, deep down, he knew who she was. "_I found you, Akeno, and this time I'll try my best to give you wonderful memories to ease your pain that has yet to happen in this world._" While Issei was in thought, Irina was to first to speak. "That outfit, are you a shrine maiden?!" Akeno shakes her head, while still giving a gentle smile "Not exactly. My mom is and she made this for me. Isn't it lovely?" Irina nods and gives a look of envy. "It sure is. I wish I could wear one." "Our shrine is on the other side of this hill. If you want to try one, follow me." Before they could depart, Issei began to speak. "Wait!" "Hmm?" "Huh?" Both Akeno and Irina quickly turn around as Issei calls out to them. "Shouldn't we introduce ourselves, it would be rude not tell our host our names." "You're right Issei! I'm Irina Shidou and I'm six years old, nice to meet you." "My name is Issei Hyoudou and I'm seven years old, nice to meet you." "My name is Akeno Himejima and I'm also seven years old. It's nice to meet you Issei, Irina. Now that we introduced ourselves, shall we go to my house?" "Yeah, lead the way Akeno!" "Yes, let's go."

_And with that the three of them departed to Himejima residence. After introducing themselves to Akeno's mother, Issei and Irina spent the rest of the day with Akeno, having as much fun as they could with their new friend until the sun began to set._

"Irina, we need to head back home soon. The sun is setting." "Ah, you're right let's go. See you tomorrow Akeno!" Said Irina as she waved at Akeno." "Don't worry, we'll be back tomorrow. Bye Akeno." Stated Issei. "Bye Issei, Irina, I can't wait for tomorrow." Issei and Irina continued down the hill until they got home. Luckily they made it home before the sunset ended.

* * *

**Issei's Room, 8:30 PM**

Issei lied awake on his bed, thinking of all that had happen today, all that had transpire thus far. Then, a thought suddenly popped into his head. "_Hey Albion._" (_Yeah, what is it?_) "_How long do you think will it take for Ddraig to awaken?_" (_Who knows. A month, a year, or maybe until you get your evil pieces. Only time will tell._ _For now though, let's focus on Akeno and joining that kendo club. Those are our priorities for the time being._) "_Yeah, but still, I just…_" Before Issei could finish his train of thought another person enters the room. "It been a while, hasn't it, Issei." The person that appeared out of nowhere was a little girl dressed in Gothic Lolita clothing, with hair almost as long as her. Yes, it was none other than the Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis.

Still in shock, Issei begins to speak. "O… O… Ophis! What are you doing here? And how do you remember me?" Ophis then gets on Issei's bed and sits next to him before beginning to speak. "Remember how you helped me make peace with Great Red, and I was finally able to return to silence?" Issei begins thinking back to that day and how Great Red easily agree to his request. "Yeah, but how does that relate to you still remembering me?" Albion spoke up so that even Ophis could hear. [Ophis is a god that resides in a world where time and space does not really exist; when she obtained her silence, she was able to ignore the effects of the Chronos-Nexus gate while everyone else did not.] Ophis nods to Ablion's statement. "That is correct. I then I transferred my present memories to my past self, and so here I am." Issei thinks it over what was just stated. "I see. Then Ophis is the only one that remembers." Ophis abruptly interrupts Isesi."That is not true, Great Red also remembers." Issei gives a shocked look, before replying. "What… but how?" Ophis grins at Issei's confusing. "He was with me when it happened, so we combined our powers, and I shielded him as well." Issei couldn't believe it, that the two strongest dragons in existence were able to prevent the power of time and space from manipulating them.

"Though I have one question, why is Albion with you now and where is Ddraig?" Issei and Albion remained silent not sure how to answer that question. Finally, Albion mustered the will to speak. [Ophis...Vali passed me down to Issei for he was too...wounded to use the gate that the two of them created. As for Ddraig, he remains asleep inside Issei. Ophis then looks down, realizing she had lost a friend, the only one that would talk to her when she was with Khaos Brigade. "I see it's a shame that Vali is gone, but it had to be done."

Suddenly, Issei asks a question "Ophis, has Khaos Brigade approached you yet?" Ophis shakes her head. "They have not, should I ignore them?" "No, don't, you shouldn't ignore them. Accept their offer, but don't loan them your power. We need them or else the alliance between the three great powers won't happen." Ophis quickly understand Issei's reasoning and nods. "Very well, I will accept them. So shall I do what I have done with like before?" "Yes, please do. When that time comes, lets go home together." Says Issei with a smile. "Yes we will. Now before I go, I have on thing to say. Issei, when you entered that gate, you had triggered a chain of events to occur. His rebirth has begun." "Who's rebirth?" "I cannot say for the time is not right, but be on your guard Issei. His heralds are preparing and they will target you, which is why I'm giving you this." Ophis hands Issei a small pendant on a chain. Both were made of a metal Issei has never seen before. "You must wear this at all time." "Ophis what is…!" Before Issei could finish his sentence, Ophis kissed Issei. Theirs lips met only for a few seconds. "Rias once said to me the first kissed is the most important one. That's why I gave you mine, so stay safe Issei." And with that, Ophis vanished from his room. Issei could only stay speechless, until Albion got him out of his trance. (_Oi, Issei snap out of it._) "_Ugh, sorry Albion, I just can believe that happened._" (_Well it did now get some sleep, you must be tired._) "_Yeah, I am. By the way Albion, do you know what this pendant is?_" (_It looks familiar but I don't remember._) "_Oh well then, we'll figure it out and if we can't hopefully Ddraig will awaken and he'll know._ _Well, night Albion_."

* * *

_And with that Issei fell asleep. But outside on the roof across the street five beings clad in armor stood. "We finally found him, the one we will use to revive our lord." "That may be but don't forget brother, he is far too young for the moment. We must wait." "Yes. When he is older, he'll be strong enough to restore our lord and the Celestial Rebirth can truly begin." "Then the gods of this world will tremble at our lord's might."_

* * *

(A/N): Well I hoped you guys liked this chapter, please leave a review, favorite it and/or follow it if you haven't

To the Twelve (Excluding the guest review) that reviewed the Prologue, you will be receiving a little something special from me via PM I haven't decide what it is or when I will send it but I made a list of your account names, I will announce this again on another chapter later on when i have it prepared.

And if you're wondering whose on the list here are the names:

Dp11, alkner, SpartanSith, Umnei Ryu, aress44, Galaxy Burst, birdy1564, Welsh Black, Xarserum, Kinunatzs, Ramma Uzumaki, Starburst98

Well see you guys next week, Chapter 2 comes out April 27


	3. Chapter 2: Memories X Alone

(A/N): Sorry for the delay everyone, I had Final Exams at college and moving out of my dorm, so I was really busy and had no time to write.

But before we get onto the new chapter, I have one thing to say to all of you…

**3000 VIEWS HOLY SH*T! THANK YOU!**

In only two weeks I have gotten that many views with over 1700 unique visitors. I thank all of you for reading my first story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

And without further ado enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Issei's Room, 12:30pm**

Issei lies on his bed as he thinks over all that has transpired in the last two years. Two years since he used the Chronos-Nexus Gate and went back in time. As of now Issei is now 9 years old and enjoying the remainder of his summer break in his third year of elementary school.

"_Sigh. Some much has happen. I got perfect grades in class; all that sparring with Kiba made me the Ace of the Kendo club, life has been a breeze and my parents are freaking out thinking I'm some child prodigy. It motivated my dad so much to that he went and did some much overtime, he finally got a promotion. _Issei chuckles as he thinks about his father and the work frenzy he went into in the past few months before returning back to normal. "_Then there was Irina moving away last year, though she sure has gotten cuter and more girly ever since we met Akeno. You were right Albion, those two did get into a love rivalry._"(_I told you it was going to happen and besides that, you got your good grades because you're a twenty-eight year-old in a nine year-old's body, though I was still surprise at how well training has gone for us, especially with your magic and Scared Gear training._) As Albion says this, Issei begins to think back of what had happened last month.

Issei was by himself after school in the kendo club's dojo. After spending a very long and tiring afternoon. Albion suddenly speaks up. (_Issei your training seems to be going well, why don't you take a break._) "_What for? I still got plenty of energy to keep going._" (_That's the point I want you to try something before you completely tired yourself out._) "_Alright what is it?_" Asked Issei with a confused look on his face. (_As you already know when you used the Chronos-Nexus gate, you gained some of Vali's traits._) "_Yeah what about it?_" (_One trait that I notice is that your ability to use magic has increased._)

Issei is now in total disbelief at Albion's statement "_Wait… are you serious!?" _(_I am, you'll be able to use same magic as Val did, however since he was a devil and you're right now just a human the amount is limited until you're reincarnated as devil._) "_So then what can I do with my magic right now?_" (_For now you can channel it into your right arm and activate me._)"_Al_…_Alright…I'll give it a try._" Replied Issei hesitantly. Issei began to channel his magic like he would for his dragon shot. (_That's enough Issei, now summon me!_) [DIVIDE!]

In that instant Issei's right forearm is covered in a blue light before revealing the white gauntlet that now covers it. "I did it!" Issei cries out in joy; however Albion pauses for a moment before replying. (_Strange…it seems joining with you has altered me._) "_What do you mean?_" (_Originally the form of my Scared Gear were wings that looked the same as ones in my Balance Breaker and Ddraig's. But now it has become a gauntlet just like the Boosted Gear._)

"_But what would cause this happen?_" asked Issei, confused by this phenomenon. (_I believe I have a explanation. When Vali transferred me to you, the Scarred Gear altered itself to balance out with Ddraig and the Boosted Gear, becoming a mirror image, a pair so to speak._) "_So what about that orb I stole from you and Vali during our first fight?" _(_That orb was restored to me and is no longer a part of Ddraig._) "_And the wings?" _(_They no longer exist except for when you're in Balance Breaker._ _Anyway, it's not too important. For now, as of this day forward, I'll be training you in how to use me as well as improving your magic. After all, your physical training for the day is over._)

"_Ugh… that's such a heavy training routine._" (_Quit whining, it's just an extra three hours. You said it yourself things will be different from before and we have to prepare for them._) "_You're right, I shouldn't be complaining. In order to face to new world we're now in, I have to be stronger and ready to face anything._" (_That's the spirit, let's begin then._) "_Yeah let's go."_ And with that the new training routine for Issei began.

**Issei's Room, 12:35pm**

(_Hello,_ _Issei you there? Can you hear me?_) Issei snap out of his train of thought when Albion spoke. "_Huh? Oh sorry Albion, I was just thinking._" (_Oh, well you were zoning out and I had been calling you for a minute, and I was about to hit you again if you didn't respond._) "_Geez Albion, you're always resorting to violence. I guess Vali's battle manic attitude rubbed off onto you._"(_Hey_, _that might true. However, I'm starting to take it easy since being with you, Issei._) "_I guess so. You don't get angry anymore when I mess up during our training. By the way Albion, how's Ddraig?_" (_Why don't you see for yourself._) After a short pause Issei closed his eyes and concentrated until he heard Ddraig's voice. (_ZZZzzz…_) "_I can't believe that he's still asleep. The power of the gate was strong enough to put him in a coma._" (_Well, judging from your growth rate, Ddraig won't wake up for another six years._)

"_Damn, I knew it would take a long time but I didn't think it would be that much._ _And what about the pendant Ophis told to me to always wear. Is it still not ringing any bells?_" (_Nothing, I still can't remember where I've seen or what it can do, so__ keep wearing it_ for now.) "_Alright, I'll keep this thing on. Hopefully Ddraig wakes up soon, he might know. I still can't believe Ophis did that to me._" (_Oh come on, it was just a kiss. your kind does it all the time. How bad could it be?_) "_That's not it; To be her of all people is what surprised me._"(_Well if it's you, I wouldn't be surprise if you somehow made the Infinity Dragon fall in love with you._) "_Even if Ophis thinks that way, I won't because I'm not a lolicon!_" (_Well Ophis can change her appearance to whatever she wants. What if she made herself the same age as Rias and Akeno?_) At that statement Issei paused and began to fantasize Ophis with a more develop body. His face began to turn beet red at the perverted scenarios he began to think of until his right fist suddenly hit him in the face.

"OW!" (_What did I say about perverted thoughts?_) "_Don't think about those things for the time being since I'm still a kid, and that I can start thinking about that stuff when I'm with the girls again._" Says a displeased Issei. (_Good boy, glad you remembered. Next time it happens again I'll make sure a bone snaps._) Issei grows fearful of Albion's statement, unsure of whether it was a joke or if it was serious. "_I… I understand._" (_Now that's over with, don't you have somewhere your supposed to be at right now?_) When Albion states this, Issei turns around to look at his clock which now reads as 12:39 pm. "Crap, I'm late! I'm supposed to be at Akeno's place by one o'clock!" And with that Issei left his house and began running as fast as he could across town.

Eventually, Issei had reach the top of hill and is walking along on the path to Himejima Shrine. "_Sigh. The one thing about I hate about Akeno's place is the fact that the only way to get there after reaching to the top, is walking along this cliff. One wrong step and I'm a dead man._"As Issei thinks to himself he then looks at his watch. "_Ugh… it_'s_ 1:12 pm. Akeno is going to be mad at me for sure._" As Issei continues to walk along the path, he doesn't notice the person hiding trees. Suddenly the mysterious figure jumps out, wearing an oni mask and shrine maiden outfit. The person makes roar, starling Issei, causing him to yell in distress and jumps right to his left. "Eh?' "Ah!" In that split second the masked person was in shocked as to what was about to happen to Issei. It was in that instant Issei realized that he had jump too far and was about to start free falling to the bottom of the hill. "_Ah crap, I'm so dead."_

This was all Issei about as he began to fall. The mysterious girl removed her mask and dove after Issei. While falling, she begins to spread her concealed black angel wings. Issei is completely oblivious of the fact that Akeno is right behind him as he looked down until he heard her voice. "Issei!" As Akeno is calling out to him, she quickly wraps her arms around his waist and begins to try to pull both of them up. "_This is bad...if Akeno keeps this up she'll run out of strength and we'll both die. I got to think of something, and soon." _(_Issei, use me!_) "_Albion, are you sure?_" (_It's fine Issei, your training has prepare you this far. I'll guide you through the rest. Concentrate the dividing energy until we can activate Second Liberation and use Half-Dimension._)

Issei concentrated his magic and summoned the Divine Divide, beginning to accumulate energy until the white gauntlet begins to glow, altering its appearance, almost resembling a dragon claw. Akeno, still trying to pull the two of them up, notices the glow on Issei's right hand can only stare in awe at the gauntlet. (_It's basically the same as trying to use the Boosted Gear: Gift. However, instead of shrinking yourself, were going to just divide your body weight._) "_Got it Albion. Alright, here goes nothing!" _[HALF-DIMESION! X5] In that instant, Issei's weight became as light as a feather and Akeno easily flew the two of them back to the top of the hill.

Issei quickly deactivates Divine Dividing to restore his weight back to normal, hoping that Akeno didn't see it. A moment of silence passes between them until Issei speaks up. "Akeno, are you alright?" "…" Akeno, with her wings still revealed, has her back facing Issei. She replies, albeit mumbling under her breath. "What was that Akeno? I couldn't hear you." Akeno quickly turns around relieving the tears she has been shedding. "YOU HATE ME, DON'T YOU!?" Issei is in shock at Akeno's behavior and is speechless. "Mother always said to never show my wings. I thought it was because they were a different color than everyone else's, but then after meeting you and Irina I learned that no one else has them!" Akeno puts her hands to her face, hiding it so that she couldn't look at Issei. "DON'T YOU SEE? I'M A MONSTER!"

Issei finally understood Akeno's unusual behavior. "_I'm the first person outside her family that has ever seen Akeno's wings. Originally, it was supposed to be Rias sometime after she lost her family." _Albion quickly joins in on Issei's thought. (_Because we encountered her earlier, it altered her mental state, always worrying about you or Irina founding out and what we would have thought of her. Had she just meet Rias first, she would have become a devil and not have this burden of hiding the truth.)_ Having understood this, Issei gets up and walks up to Akeno as she still had her hands over her face. Issei sits down in front of her and embraces her with a hug. "Issei?" Akeno begins to calm down and, as she removes her hands from her face, Issei begins to speak. "Akeno, I don't hate you at all. And your wings don't make you a monster; it's because of these wings that I'm alive right now, because you saved me. Even if you're not completely human, you're still the Akeno I know and care about, and that won't change, no matter what." Akeno is surprised at the caring and meaningful things Issei is saying to her, so much so that it drove her to the point she burst into tears of joy and cried on Issei's shirt as he begins comforting her.

After some time had pasted, Akeno stopped crying and Issei began to speak "Feeling better now?" Akeno nods to his question before she began to speak. "I feel a lot better now that I know that, no matter what, Issei will always love me!" Issei is surprised at Akeno's sudden statement. "_Love?! Holy crap, I didn't realized what I said had that big of an impact!_" Issei quickly decides to change the subject. "By the way Akeno what was with that mask?" Akeno quickly gives a mean look and turns away before replying "It's was supposed to be you're punishment for being late." "Yeah, I'm sorry Akeno. I forgot to check the time." Akeno quickly turns back around and gives apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry too Issei, my punishment almost got you killed." Akeno begins to bring her head up closer to Issei's. "Please accept my apology." "Of course I'll…!" Before Issei could finish Akeno brought her lips to his, the kiss short but fleeting. "That was my first kiss. I'm glad you accepted it!"

Issei was in shock at what had transpired. That was the third kiss he had received since resetting the world. First was with Ophis on the first day, the second was with Irina a year ago, the day before she moved away, and now with Akeno. Issei started to smile as he began to stand, knowing that his life this time around will be more enjoyable. He presents his hand to Akeno to her help up. "Come on Akeno, we still got a whole day to have fun. We shouldn't just sit around." Akeno takes Issei's hand and nods. "Yeah, let's go. We have a lot more memories to make."

* * *

_And with that Issei spent the rest of the day with Akeno. However, little did he know it would be his last day with her. Sometime later Issei would arrive to find the Himejima shrine damaged and abandoned. Akeno had still lost her mother and was probably by then that she had encountered Rias in the Underworld. Issei would continue his training, but little did he know his power would attract other supernatural beings. For now he has been left alone._

* * *

(A/N): Well everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Special announcement to celebrate the 3000 views, everyone who has favorite my story as of May 3, 2013 you guys get a special little tidbit so check your PMs.

Also for those that have followed you'll get something as well but it's different from what the people that have favorite it this story. So check your PMs as well.

To the new reviewers and the twelve I listed, I will have something for you but I haven't decided on it, so it'll probably be after after the next chapter.

And finally to the twelve reviewers I mention at the end of last chapter you'll get my super tidbit on Wednesday May 8, 2013 1:00 pm US EST so look forward to it.

As always Favorite it and/or follow it if you haven't and leave a review. And don't forget to check my profile for updates on the story.

Anyway see you all next week.


	4. Chapter 3: Monkey-King X Cat-Girl

(A/N): Hello Everyone, it's that time of the week again. And time for a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter.

Without further ado enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**July 5th, Kendo Dojo, 5:31 PM**

Issei had just finished kendo practice with his club. As of now, he is twelve years-old and is in grade six, the final year of elementary school and captain of the kendo club for three years straight. He is also National Champion in the male kendo primary division.

"There, that's the last of it." Issei has just finished collecting left-over equipment while the rest of the club was changing out of their gear. But before he could go, he heard someone calling to him. "See you next week, Issei-sempai!" It's none then Murayama, Issei's former classmate back in the original world and one of the girls he and his two friends of the perverted trio would peep on. Now, she is Issei's kohai and idolizes him.

Issei gives a smile and waves back, replying with "See you next week, and good job today." At his remark Murayama blushes and runs off. Soon, the other girls of the club came by and did the same. After everyone leaves Issei then talks to himself out loud. "Sigh. Finally, now I can go change." A few minutes later Issei walks out of the locker room, only to be stopped by his coach. "Oi, Issei, do you have a moment?" Issei turns to his right to look at his coach approaching him. "Sure, I got a moment. What's the matter sensei?"

"I need you to decide who will succeed you as captain of the club because you're graduating at the end of the year, especially since there was no vice-captain these past two years who has proven they could help you handle the responsibility." Issei begins to think back of who was the captain of the club in the original world, and then begins to speaks.

"Have Katase be the next captain." The coach raises an eyebrow before asking. "Why her?" Issei quickly replies "Katase is the newest member we have, and as of right now, she's as good as Murayama whose has been in this club for three years. She still has plenty of room to improve and will surpass the others eventually." The coach nod to Issei's reasoning. "Very well, I will tell them after the summer break. That's all I needed to speak with you, so see you next week." Issei bows before replying "See you next week, sensei."

**Himejima Shrine, 5:59 PM**

Issei begins running through town. Instead of returning home though, he runs to the dilapidated Himejima shrine. For the past three years Issei has been using this place as a secret training ground to practice his magic and mastering the Divine Dividing. Issei reaches the top of the hill and stops to pull out a stopwatch and check his time. "_Twenty-five minutes and fourteen seconds. Alright, a new record!_" (_That better than last time which was thirty-two minutes from the school to here. Your physical strength and endurance has improved greatly. Well done Issei._ _It's too bad we haven't got to train up here till now since that incident._) "_Yeah, I'm glad that's over with._"

Issei begins to think back to what had transpired two weeks ago. Issei had just left the dojo of the Kendo club and was running through town on his way to the Himejima Shrine for his secret training. However, he was stopped by a strange group of three people. A beautiful blonde haired woman, a muscular man standing at 2 meters tall and a young man with silver hair. Yes, these people are none other Jeanne, Hercules and Siegfried of Khaos Brigade. "Well look at what we have here, a little shrimp and it seems he got some magic potential!" As Hercules says this, he grabs the back of Issei's shirt and pulls him up off the ground.

"_Ah crap, Albion hide yourself and my magic ability, quick!_" (_I'm already working on it. You got to pretend to be the helpless kid that doesn't know anything and fast!_) "_Alright, I hope this works._" "Let me go now, I didn't do anything!" That's when Hercules replies back at Issei's comment. "Shut your mouth kid or I'll break your jaw." Issei knows how strong Hercules is, however, he also realizes if they're here then so is Cao Cao, and he won't stand for harming an innocent human child.

Issei then yells at the top of his lungs "SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" Before Issei could say anything else, Hercules grabs Issei mouth and is about to break it, but before he can, a person flashes in front of Hercules, knocking him down with a golden staff and another person catches Issei in his arms. The duo that appeared is none other than Cao Cao and Gerog. "That's enough Hercules. We were supposed to be discreet and try to not stand out. But instead here I find you harming an innocent child and almost killing him! When we get back to our base, I will give you a punishment worse than death." Hercules realizing he had pissed off Cao Cao big-time, quickly gets on his knees and begins to beg for forgiveness. "I'm sorry sir, but I sensed magic on this child so tried to get a better inspection."

Issei still in Georg's arms and shaking from the event, quickly argues back "L…Lair. You grabbed me before doing anything else and then said you'd kill me if I didn't shut up." Cao Cao looks at Issei before turning back to Hercules. "If what the boy says is true, then we will have a lot to discuss. Hercules, return to base immediately." And with that Hercules vanished without a trace. And then Georg speaks up. "Jeanne, Siegfried, go get something for this boy, to get him out of his traumatized state and back to his senses." Jeanne and Siegfried nodded and as they're walking away, Issei can hear them saying how they have never seen Cao Cao this angry before and were laughing at the fact that Hercules is screwed.

Georg puts Issei back down and Cao Cao walks up to him, kneels down and begins to speak. "Are you alright?" Issei gives a silent nod before Cao Cao continues talking. "I apologize for my acquaintance; he's not good with other people." Then Cao Cao notices the bruises near Issei mouth and upper part of his neck when Hercules grabbed him. Cao Cao puts his hand there and asks. "Does this area hurt?" Again Issei gives a nod and Cao Cao calls Georg over to use healing magic on Issei. When he finished, Jeanne and Siegfried return with some ice cream for Issei. Eventually, they let Issei go. Issei quickly runs away from their sight and uses a simple spell to make him undetected. [INVISIBILITY!] And begins to overhear what their saying.

The first to speak was Jeanne "Well Ge-kun, sense anything on that kid?" Georg shakes his head before answering. "Nothing. That kid didn't have any magic potential or scared gear. The magic that Hercules sensed was probably magical residue that was left on the boy when he encountered someone who did have magic." Then Siegfried asks a question. "Shall we stay in this town and see if we can find this person?" Cao Cao nods his head. "If we don't find this person in one week we're leaving." With that Georg casts a spell and teleports them back to their base and are gone.

Issei sighs in relief that they're gone and begins to dispel the magic he had place on himself before beginning to walk home. "_Well, it looks like we can't do training anytime soon._" (_Indeed, for now I'll keep myself and the your magic hidden for two weeks just to be safe. Just focus on kendo and in the mean you can try and brush up on your demonic reading and writing until this is over._) Issei nods his head to Albion's statement "_Yeah, I should practice on my demonic writing and reading. it's been five years since I used it._" States Issei just before he opens the front door of his house.

**Himejima Shrine, 6:02 PM**

(_Issei, you're zoning out again._) "_Oh, sorry Albion I'm just thinking about Khaos Brigade._ S_igh. I'm just glad that's over with._" (_Agreed, it would have been really bad if they had kidnapped you then and there._) Issei continues the walk along the path until he arrived at the Shrine. He then walks over to the peach tree near the courtyard to put down his things, but suddenly Issei stops. What lies around the base of the tree are eaten peaches, but the way their eaten are not that of an animal but a human. Issei begins to look around to found out who this person was until Issei looks up at the tree and notices a large, brown, fuzzy tail. Upon further examination, Issei saw a staff made of unusual metal nearby. As for the tail, it was that of a monkey.

Issei grabs the tail and the monkey let out a cry of pain before falling out of the tree face first. Issei and Albion get a good look at the monkey; it was no bigger than Issei and was wearing ancient Chinese battle gear. "_I see it but don't believe, why the hell is doing all the way here? Shouldn't he be China with his clan?!_" (_Issei, I'm as confused as you are right now at why he's here as well._) The monkey then gets up from the ground and begins to talk. "That was so mean, how dare you grab my tail." Issei then begins to speak. "Well you are intruding on my training ground."

That's when the monkey begins to laugh and replies. "Training? You're a human. Training is meaningless since your kind are so weak." Issei get slight irritated decides to challenge the monkey. "Is that so, then how about a match and you'll realize were not so weak." The monkey begins to laugh again at Issei's challenge. "You're very funny human to challenge me, Bikou, the current Sun Wukong. It is like asking for an..." Before Bikou could say anything else he look at Issei dead in the eye and realized he was serious and begins to speak. "You're serious… very well then, let's get this over with."

Issei and Bikou stand at opposite ends of the courtyard; Bikou readies his staff, while Issei pulls out his bokken. (_Issei this will be your first true fight. As a human, you don't stand a chance, so that why its time to use the spells I been teaching you._) "_Albion can I use you as well?_" (_That's impossible, the power of Divine Dividing is to cut someone power in half and take that half to restore oneself, but we're up against a Senjustu user they can just restore themselves back the full strength by manipulating the flow of Ki if they have enough time._)

Bikou makes the first move and charges at Issei, but Issei prepares for the attack and casts a spell to dodge it [ACCELERATION!] Issei gets behind Bikou, and strikes with his bokken. However Bikou spins around and has his staff block the strike. Bikou goes for a lunge at Issei's torso but Issei casts his spell again. [ACCELERATION! X3] Issei jumps backwards to the edge of the courtyard and completely dodges the strike. Bikou then tries to extend his staff to hit Issei. However Issei decides to close the gap with a zig-zag maneuver to confuse Bikou.

[ACCELERATTION! X6] By the time Issei gets close enough, Bikou had retracted his staff back to normal and extends it again. However this time it's upwards and dodges Issei. From the top of his staff Bikou begins to speak. "Not bad, human. To think you could use magic surprised me. But it won't be enough to stop me!"

Bikou jumps off his staff as it retracts and prepare to strikes down on Issei before he could move. In that split second Issei uses another spell to prevent any injuries. [Fortification! X5] Though Bikou's attack landed, Issei's spell made it do no damage. As soon as Bikou lands back onto the ground he begins to unleash a fury of attacks giving no way for Issei to counter since he lacked the necessary strength. "_This isn't good, he's got me back into a corner. At this rate, it's all over I need to be stronger; I need to win this! If only Ddraig was here!_"

Suddenly a voice Issei though he would never hear appears. (_You called, Partner?_) In that instant Issei's left arm becomes envelope in a green flame. Bikou quickly backs off assuming that it was attack. When the flames dissipated, it reveals a red gauntlet on Issei's left arm. "_Ddraig! I thought I'd never see you again!_" (_Indeed, it's good to see you too Issei.) _Before either of them could say another word, Albion begins to speak.(_I'm glad your awake and all Ddraig, but we're in the middle of a fight. You and Issei can talk all about it afterward._) (_Sorry Albion. Well then Issei, boost me up to ten times. It seems that you can already use Second Liberation._) "_Alright let's beat this monkey."_

Bikou was surprise at the gauntlet's appearance. He looks Issei in the eye and begins to speak. "What in the world is that red gauntlet?" Issei adjust his stance before replying. "This is the Scared Gear, Boosted Gear and one of the Thirteen Longinus. And I am it's wielder, the current Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou!" Issei then begins to charge up his energy. [BOOST! X10] His gauntlet then transforms becoming more dragon-like and then Issei charges Bikou with his spell one more time. [ACCELERATION! X3] However, before Issei could reach Bikou, the match comes to a halt when another staff appears and hits Bikou in the back of the head, knocking him out.

The Staff belongs to none other than the original Sun Wukong, the first generation. Bikou lies on the floor and has his hands on where his ancestor had hit him. Then the Original began to speak. "You cheeky little rascal, you think running away from your home to go play is funny? When we get back home you're going to be severely punished!" Then Sun Wukong turns to look at Issei and speaks. "So you're the current Sekiryuutei. Issei was it?" Sun Wukong then gives Issei a light bow. "Thank you for distracting my descendant long enough for me to grab him. If there is anything you want, please, let me know." Then Albion begins to talk to Issei. (_Issei now's our chance to get Bikou on our side before he joins Khaos Brigade._) Issei nods and begins to speak. "There is one thing, I would like a way to summon Bikou in the future when need him if that's possible."

The Original Sun Wukong then looks through one of his pouches on his belt until he pulls out a piece of paper with a seal on it. "This sheet will call Bikou to come to you. Once you call him, he must obey every order you give him at that moment before you dismiss him. This sheet is a one-time use so choose wisely when you want to use it. Now then, I must take my leave. Farewell, Sekiryuutei." He hands Issei the paper and, with that, Sun Wukong summons a golden cloud and flies away on it with an unconscious Bikou in his arms.

After watching them leave Ddraig decides to speak. (_Well then, now that that's over with, why don't you guys get me up to speed on what has happen so far._) And with that Issei and Albion would spend the next two hours telling Ddraig what had transpired in the last five years.

**8:32 PM**

Issei is walking through the street on his way home, the sun having had already set and the only light is from the lampposts line up along the dark street. Issei and Albion are finishing up, telling to Ddraig all that has transpired. "_And that basically all that's happen so far."_ Ddraig remains silent for a moment before beginning to speak. (_I'm surprised._) Albion then interrupts with a question. (_What, you mean about Khaos Brigade almost kidnapping Issei?_)

Ddraig, still in a state of shock replies. (_No, I'm surprised by everything. Issei getting Akeno wrapped around his finger, Issei learning magic and using it to boost his physical abilities, Khaos Brigade showing up, getting Bikou on our side, Ophis's mysterious pendant, even Ophis and Great Red still having their memories! What's even more shocking is the fact that Ophis made out with Issei! I didn't Ophis could fall in love with someone!_) As soon as Ddraig fnishes talking Albion begins to speak (_You're not the only one Ddraig, I thought that too until Ophis actually kissed Issei. It's a shame you didn't know what the pendant Ophis gave us was either._)

At Albion's statement Issei joins in on the conversation "_Well, looks like we'll just have to wait and found what this pendant can do._" After Issei finishes talking there is pause until Ddraig speaks again. (_Albion, what did you do to Issei? This whole time he has being acting properly and not distracted by perverted thoughts.) _Albion starts to chuckle at Ddraig's comment before replying. (_I may have thrown a few punches here and there along a few death threats at Issei. He's still a pervert to the core, just with a lot of self-control and restraint now because of me._) Ddraig is dumbfounded by Albion's comment.

Before Ddraig could say anything, a being from the shadows jumps out at Issei. (_Issei look out!_) [ACCELERATION!] Issei easily dodges the attack with his magic spell. Issei quickly moves under lamppost to force his attacker to reveal themselves. As the assailant approaches Issei it makes a noise. "Nyaa." Issei is puzzled by the fact that his attacker meowed like a cat, only to then notice that his attacker got on all fours and pounced Issei.

Issei has no time to dodge it but under the light he now clearly sees his attacker; black hair as dark as the night sky, eyes as bright as the yellow moon, along with two cat tails, cat ears, and a voluptuous figure concealed by a black kimono. Issei's attacker is none other than Kuroka the nekomata and Koneko's older sister. Kuroka lands on Issei and pushes him onto the ground with her on top of him.

"_Oh great she's going to kill for a late night snack." _Issei closes his eyes as his thinks of this, but instead he feels something moist against his neck. He opens his eyes and sees that Kuroka is licking him. Still shocked by his predicament Issei begins to speak. "Umm… what are… you doing?" Kuroka then makes eye contact with Issei before replying. "You have so much magical energy, it feels so good! I just want to hold you and lick you." Issei is just dumbfounded at Kuroka's comment as she returned to licking Issei while pressing her body against him. "_Ah, Kuroka's breasts so feel so amazing even though there still developing, they're as big as Xenovia's! I can just close my eyes and relax._"

Albion begins to yell at Issei for his comment. (_YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!_) Ddraig also joins on the discussion. (_Issei, focus. We need to figure out why she's here!_) Issei soon snapped out of his delusions and returned to reality and quickly wrapped his arms to pin Kuroka. "Nyaa! What are you doing? Let me go!" As Kuroka struggles Issei, he holds her down firmly. "Not until you tell me why a nekomata such as yourself doing here in the human world." Kuroka sighs realizing that she can't win. "I'm actually a nekomata that's a reincarnated devil. I'm here in the human world because I'm a wanted criminal after killing my master who was a power-hungry bastard who was going to experiment on my little sister Shirone. So will you let me go now?"

Issei closes his eyes as if thinking when he's actually talking to Albion, while Kuroka stares at him. "_Hey Albion do you know anything about how Vali met Kuroka?_" (_I do. Vali had just joined Khaos Brigade and was on an assignment to look for more recruits and he encountered Kuroka. However their encounter is supposed to be a few years from now. The rest is pretty obvious._) Hearing Albion's response Issei opens his eyes. "_I see, then I know what I need to do._" Issei slowly begins to release his hold on Kuroka. As he is doing this he begins to speak. "Kuroka, since you got nowhere to go, would you like to stay at my place?" Kuroka gives a confused look before replying. "Why are you helping me, a criminal? And here I thought you were going to kill or send me back to the Underworld."

Issei shakes his head before answering. "You said it yourself, you did it to protect your little sister. It may not have been the best choice of action, but it was with good intentions; what more of a reason do I need to help you?" Kuroka is surprised at Issei's words and begins to slightly blush. "So… you're really letting me live with you?" Issei smiles at her before replying. "Yes, I really mean it." At Issei's answer Kuroka wraps her arms around Issei and hugs him

"Thank you! By the way, what is your name?" At that moment Issei realizes this whole time that he and Kuroka have been talking, they had yet to tell each other their names. "My name is Issei. Iseei Hyoudou. And yours?" "My name is Kuroka, thank you for taking me in, Issei-kun."

Issei starts to stand up and helps Kuroka up as well. "Oh and one more thing, you're going to have to remain hidden. I don't want my family finding out about you." Kuroka pauses for a moment before replying "Will this do?" In that moment Kuroka transforms herself into black cat the size of Issei's forearm. Issei is surprised by Kuroka's transformation as he has never seen her or Koneko do this before. "I didn't know nekomatas could do that." Kuroka begins to chuckle at Issei's astonishment. "Of course we can. We are youkai after all."

Issei nods to this statement. "Well then, let's go." Issei places Kuroka into his duffel bag. Surprisingly there was plenty of space for her. After putting the strap over his shoulder, Issei begins walking again. Suddenly Kuroka begins to speak. "Nyaa, in our situation, is this what you humans mean by "a cat is fine too"?" Issei nearly falls over from shock after hearing Kuroka's question while she sits in his bag comfortably. Ddraig, who is worried about Issei, begins to speak. (_Issei what's the matter? It's like Kuroka's question nearly killed you._) "_Ugh_…_Of all the things she could've asked, it had to be that. Why did it have to be that?_" Albion also joins in on Issei's suffering. (_Let me guess, it's something perverted isn't it?_) "_Albion don't you dare try to find another excuse to hit me, I'm getting sick of it! And trust me you guys don't want to know what she was talking about."_

The one to speak now is Ddraig again. (_Very well, I won't ask any more; so what's your plan, now that she's going to be living with you?_) Issei sighs before responding to Ddraig._ "For now, let's not worry about that. Besides, we're already at my house. I'm starving, exhausted, and in need of a bath; we'll talk when I'm about to go to bed." _(_Very well._) (_Agreed._) Both dragons agreed to Issei's statement and remained silent as Issei walks into his house.

* * *

_And so, Issei's Peaceful days came to an end with the arrival of Kuroka. How long she'll stay, we won't know, only time will tell. At first Issei had no intentions of recruiting Vali's team, but after he had talked to Albion and Ddraig later that night, he had realized because Ophis''s warning and the coincidence of encountering both Bikou and Kuroka that day, that he may as well recruit the rest of them for the unexpected events in the years to come because the real threat has yet to arrive._

* * *

(A/N): Well everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter.

And for all of you, wondering about Issei's magic allow me to explain. Since Issei's magic inside of him is demonic magic obtain from Vali. He can't truly use it like Georg, therefore he can use only simple magic, that amplify his abilities or alter his body. Such as the Acceleration, Fortification, and the Invisibility spell. And with Albion's help he's able to use multiples of the same spell to prolong or increase the power of it, like he would with boost and divide.

As always Favorite it and/or follow it if you haven't and leave a review. And don't forget to check my profile for updates on the story.

Anyway see you all next time.


End file.
